Tadamu Lemon
by Lemon Writers Nina and Su
Summary: Amu and Tadase are drunk and alone in the house, TADAMU! NOT SUITABLE FOR AMUTO LOVERS! lawl xD Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!


Amu ran into her home, tears flowing down her cheeks. She hated this! Why did she even asking him in the first place? She had known the answer all along...

Ran gently flew over to her crying owner, "Aw, come on Amu! There will be someone else!"

Amu ignored the chara, she didn't care, Ikuto had meant everything to her! Everything! Yet...he rejected her... Hadn't he liked her? If he didn't then why did he tease her all the time?

Amu stumbled over to the kitchen and glanced up at the highest cupboard. She knew what was in there, alcohol, she had seen her dad drink it once after he had a bad day at work, he had been fine after that!

Amu thought to herself, one glass won't do anything, after all, there was no-one but her at home...She reached out and took the bottle nearest to her, then gently opened the lid...

Tadase POV (Point of View)

Tadase walked swiftly down the street, He knew what Ikuto had done! How could Ikuto refuse her like that? Ikuto had explained it as "Releasing a fish from a net" Tadase couldn't forgive him. He had always loved Amu, even if he knew that he would never be with her...

As he approached Amu's house he heard noises from the Kitchen.

"Amu! What happened to only ONE glass?" Tadase recognised Miki's voice.

"weeeeelll, It tasted niccce" Tadase stopped, that was definitely Amu's voice...but she was slurring her words? He ran up to the door and knocked loudly, "Amu! Open the door! Its Tadase!"

The door slowly opened and Amu's head appeared at the side, "oooh! You came to join us Tadase!" She gave a squint smile and dragged him in.

"W-wait Amu! How much have you had!" He glanced at the kitchen only to see 2 empty bottles of alcohol on the floor.

Amu lifted the bottle up to Tadase and smiled. Tadase just stared at her.

"Take it! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"...why should I?"

"I'll be reeeeeeeeeeeeeally happy!" she smiled once again.

Tadase thought for a moment...he would do anything to make her happy...anything..

He gently took the bottle from Amu, "Only a little!"

Amu smiled back and watched as he drank...

Soon enough they were both pretty tipsy.

A FEW HOURS LATER! (lawl xD)

Amu fell off her bed, laughing hysterically, " That really happened!" she giggled some more and looked at Tadase...She hadn't seen it before, but he was really cute, she blushed at that thought and looked at him again. He was much nicer than Ikuto, then Amu realised it, Tadase had never hurt her before, but Ikuto had. Tadase had never teased her before, but Ikuto had. Tadase had never shoved her away before...but Ikuto had.

Maybe he was the one she really wanted, Tadase had always cared about her, maybe it was time for her to care about him.

She gently stood up and walked over to the cute boy. Tadase looked up at her and smiled, "what's on your mind Amu-Chan?"

"You"

"...say what?"

"I said, Y.O.U"

Tadase stared at Amu, why on earth would he be on Amu's mind?

Amu walked over and sat on his lap, making Tadase blush.

"Amu, w-what are yo-" Tadase gasped as he felt small thin fingers wrap round his now growing erection, "A-Amuuu-chaan..." Amu smiled at Tadase's reaction.

Tadase moaned as Amu slowly slid her hand along his boner.

"A-Amu!, you h-have to stop! W-we're underage! " Tadase managed to stammer.

"So?"

"I don't want to hurt you! B-because...I love...yo-" He was taken off guard as Amu gently kissed him.

"look, if you really loved me then you would do this, because I love you too,"

Tadase's eyes widened, Amu felt the same way!, before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms round her waist and gently kissed along her neck. Amu gently rubbed his back in reply. She kept going, until she reached the bottom of his T shirt and she slowly pulled it over and off his head. He looked at her, a slight glimmer in his eye...

He gently slipped one hand down her skirt, and eventually into her panties. He wasn't too sure what he should do. But in the end, he just wanted to please her. He rubbed her vaginal walls first. Then he flicked her clit. She hummed in response.

Tadase gently pushed her onto the bed and removed her skirt and top, Amu blushed at this but let the young king dominate her body.

Tadase blushed at the sight of Amu in her underwear, she looked so innocent! He suddenly embarrassed himself as his first perverted thought came to mind. He found himself aching with urges and couldn't decide what to do. He suddenly found himself penetrating her lips with his tongue and roamed through her mouth.

Amu was taken back but couldn't help moaning, she let her hand run down his chest and fumbled with the zip on his jeans. She eventually managed to pull them off. She then pulled off his boxers, revealing his hardened dick. Amu smiled and gently started to rub her hand against 'it'.

"Nggghhhnnnn..."

At this point, Tadase was hurting with urges. "I-I can't take it anymore Amu-chan!" He cried. Amu understood what he needed, she quickly pinned him down to the bed, Tadase looked up at Amu, Amu smiled seductively at him, "Close your eyes," Tadase did as he was told and waited to see what would happen... She slowly crept down to his lower area whilst hovering over him. She soon stopped at where 'he stood'. She wasn't too sure how to do it at first, so she licked it quickly with her tounge. Tadase moaned and she smirked now knowing she could get more from him. She slowly closed her mouth over the head and gently sucked on him. Tadase gasped and bucked his hips, wanting more from her. She wrapped her lips down a little further, she went slowly at first moving in a somewhat up and down motion.

"A-Amu- chan, p-please don't tease me"

She understood and started sucking harder and harder. He was just on the verge of cumming, Amu sensed it and stopped quickly. "H-hey..." he said sounding rather disappointed. "Heh, sorry Tadase kun" she said as she went up to meet his face "I couldn't help myself" she smirked. Tadase lost it. He rose up and held her down to the bed.

Amu knew what was next, she glanced up at Tadase, but his face was uneasy.

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong?..."

Tadase looked at her, "You look too bloody innocent like that!" he blushed and continued, "I...I don't want to hurt you Amu, I'm scared that I'll hurt you!"

"Nothing can hurt me when you're around," Amu smiled gently at him, " Its okay, I'll always love you,"

"but...I thought you loved Ikuto,"

"Same here, I thought I loved him, but then I realised you were the one who always cared about me, since the very beginning."

Tadase smiled lovingly at Amu, but soon realised that he really needed her right now, "uuuh...A-amu-chan," He blushed as Amu smiled up at him

"Go on then," there was a sparkle of admiration in her eye. She nodded her head giving him the signal and he gently positioned himself.

Amu braced herself. He rammed into her figuring it would be better to get the pain over with as soon as possible. The pain was unbearable. As she was about to scream, Tadase locked his lips onto hers, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

Amu regained her posture eventually and let him continue. Soon the pain faded, Amu moaned at the intense pleasure pulsing through her body, Tadase cried as he thrust in and out of her. Her walls were so tight round him.

"T-Tadase, f-faster..." Amu managed to beckon, Tadase did as Amu wished. He could feel his climax coming. "Ahhh! T-tadase s-something's coming!" Amu moaned "I-I feel it to Amu!" he rammed more vigorously into her hot, wet pussie. Finally, they both came on each other and Tadase fell on her panting. Amu gladly welcomed his weight on her as she gasped for the air surrounding her.

"Tadase-kun"

"Amu-chan?"

...

"I love you"

...

"I love you to."

He gently wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close, Amu smiled gently and snuggled into his chest. He gently rubbed her back and she slowly drifted off. He gently kissed her forehead and laid his head back on the pillow, soon drifting off into a dream of his own...

Written By: Su and Nina

_YAAAAAAY! TADAMU! *0*_

**.', This is the last time I'm helping you with a lemon. -(Does not like Shugo chara)**

_*bows* Thank Chu! ^w^ and we hope you like it! :3 Can i just say that, we accept all types of critisisim, (well, I don't if you are bashing one of our couples!)_

**Our couples? I don't like Shugo Chara, but I support Amuto anyway, remember? xD. Anyway, I'll accept bashing, me, myself so on. It keeps me in check, and prevents me from getting somewhat cocky .'**

_yeah, but you don't bash Tadamu fans! xD LIKE OTHER PEOPLE! anyways...Hope chu like it! :3_

**P.S, If you wanna know who wrote what. My stuff is the good material xD (Lol, Nina thinks I'm a meaner :p)**

**... And I am o,,o**

_T.T I worte SOME good stuff! I was the one who came up with the basic plan xD_

**You mean the overall storyline/plot?**

Jah! :D but you rock at writing! :3 *huggies*

**-,,-... Cheesecake...**

_Taa Taa For Now! :D_


End file.
